Forum:Appearance Sections
It has come to my attention that we aren't exactly being very consistant on the order in which we list the games in the Appearance sections, with some being straight chronological (with a few hiccups), some being by series (all the MT games, then all 5 SMT, then all Devil Summoner, then all Persona, etc), and then some that seem to me that they just added the titles to the list as they realized that demon was in that game, regardless of order. So how should we do this? If I recall, Great Mara had a rather nice order in his sandbox.--Otherarrow 23:44, March 30, 2012 (UTC) : The SMT community I asked were in favor of the pure chronological style with only one vote for the "by series" order. Additionally, to reiterate, what exactly is the basis of Great Mara's order in his Sandbox? Depending on where you look like, it seems chronological, and others it seems by series. I can't make heads or tails out of it. Zahlzeit 23:45, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :: I grouped them by series according to which game was released first essentially making it Series 1 with its sequels listed under it and Series 2 with its sequels listed under it. In the instance that the first couple of games from Series 1 aren't present, the rest of the games from Series 1 would still be placed above Series 2. :: Or in simplified form by series it goes, Digital Devil Story (the original novels the games are based on) -> Megami Tensei -> Shin Megami Tensei -> Last Bible -> Majin Tensei -> SMT: If... -> Jack Bros. -> Devil Summoner -> Persona -> Devil Children/DemiKids -> DDS Avatar Tuner -> Devil Survivor and finally Catherine. Message 23:57, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :: I fully support Zahlzeit's ideaLuvil 00:24, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :: I support Zahl's idea. BOXN :::I'm going to place a votes section below, if people can sign in what section they want. Not entirely sure what Otherarrow wants. I wanna say give it until Friday and then we'll go by the majority since that makes it a week? Message 01:22, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::There's already been a majority vote. The community I asked was in favor of pure chronological style except for one guy. You two and that one guy are the only ones in favor of "by series". Zahlzeit 03:14, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::Sorry, but that community doesn't speak for the wiki members here so I don't see how any community but this one has any say in how this wiki is run. And we still have users here who haven't weighed in. Message 03:43, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::But the wiki isn't for the members, who are almost entirely the editors, it's for the readers. Also I asked again this night and the majority switched to By Series to take that as you will. Zahlzeit 06:04, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Zahl, you're forgetting that it isn't the same people on that thread all the time. ::::::BOXN 16:55, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Yeah I know, hence why I asked again at a different time. The afternoon people want chronological, the night people want By Series. Zahlzeit 17:10, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::You should have stated that before then, you just put that you asked again at night, not that the night people (maybe from Europe) wanted By Series. --BOXN 17:55, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::BOXN just introduced me to this, which I think is better than using the wiki for a lot of reasons. Spread it around to whatever SMT communites you can and put it on the front page and stuff. Zahlzeit 21:22, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Okay, looks like everyone wants "By Series" order. We're all going by Great Mara's list? Excellent. Zahlzeit 02:37, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Votes By Series * Message 01:22, April 2, 2012 (UTC) *--Otherarrow 01:39, April 2, 2012 (UTC) *MrLucifuge 11:37, April 1, 2012 (EST) Chronologically by Game Release *Zhalzeit *Luvil *BOXN